


Slut

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery make a bet.</p><p>Sansa gets a lot more than she bargained for when she set her game on Jon Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Slut by P!nk. I like the idea of women being sexual beings in their own right and making their own choices. The idea that good girls don't do naughty things is outdated. Just a little fun.

Sansa saw Jon walk into the nightclub from the dance floor.  Tapping Margaery on the shoulder, she pointed at him and smiled.

“Jon?” Margaery’s eyes were wide.  A smirk playing on her lips.  “Jon Snow?  As in your brother’s best friend Jon Snow?  Seriously?”

“He’s fucking hot,” Sansa said.  “And I don’t recall there being limits being set on the game.”

“You don’t have a snowball’s chance in hell,” Marg said.  “He only sees you as the little sister.  But if you tag him, I owe you dinner.”

Sansa grinned before heading towards Jon who had made his way to the bar.  She almost stopped in her tracks when she saw him speaking to another redhead, his mouth at her ear in a way that gave off a sense of intimacy.  But it was too late to turn back now, otherwise she’d have to concede defeat and there was no way she was going to listen to Marg give her shit about it.

Placing her hand on the small of his back, she leaned into his ear.  “And what is Jon Snow doing in my neck of the woods?”

“Huh?” Jon turned his head to see who was behind him.  “Oh hey Sansa.”  He turned the rest of the way around to face her.  “Your neck of the woods?”

“Yep.  This is my watering hole,” Sansa said.  “I’ve never seen you make it this far downtown.”

“I usually don’t,” he told her.  “My friend Ygritte dragged me out.”

“Your friend?” Sansa raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes Sansa,” Jon responded.  “She’s just my friend.”

Good.  The ball was back in her court.  Moving closer to him, she casually…intentionally put her hand on his chest, her fingers rubbing circles against the hard muscle that was obvious under his tight t-shirt.  He had matched it perfectly with a pair of distressed skinny jeans and combat boots, his black curls wild and falling over one of his eyes.

“Sansa….” Jon looked at her curiously.  “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not much, why?” she asked.

“Because you’re acting funny,” he said.  “What’s with the finger thing on my chest?”

“I’m happy to see you,” Sansa said.  “I don’t get to see you as much now that I have my own place.”

Jon smiled down at her.  “Bullshit…but it’s good bullshit.”

“So Ygritte is just a friend?” Sansa questioned.

“Aye.” Jon took the hand she was playing with his chest with in his hand.  It felt way too good and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in public.  “We have a couple of classes together.”

Sansa gripped Jon’s hand, pulling him toward the dance floor.  “Come dance with me!”

“I don’t dance!  You know this!”

“Please?” she begged.  “I’ll let you feel me up!”

“Um…” Jon stuttered.  “What the fuck has gotten into you?”

Jon didn’t have a chance to find out because within seconds he was smashed against Sansa on the crowded dance floor, her breasts against his chest along with every other part of her body touching his.  He put his hand on her hip, wrapping the other arm around her shoulders when he felt her arms around his waist.  He had no idea what he was doing but he was going with it. His night was certainly turning out a lot better than he had anticipated when Ygritte had dragged him from his dorm room, practically kicking and screaming.  He had always had a weak spot for Sansa Stark and here he was holding her against him, his chest aching every time he looked down at her to see that smile.

_Robb would fucking kill me._

“What are you thinking about?” Sansa pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing much,” he shouted.  “Just you.”

_Robb’s not here.  What he doesn’t know isn’t going to hurt me._

Sansa smirked.  “And what about me?”

“You’re beautiful tonight,” he said.  “I mean, you’re always beautiful but there’s something different about you tonight.”

_This could hurt me.  This could hurt me worse than anything Robb could ever do to me._

“You look really good too,” she said.

_If she knew how many nights I have spent thinking about her._

“Are you fucking Ygritte?” Sansa asked point blank.

Jon was thrown off guard.  “What?”

“Are you fucking Ygritte?”  Sansa repeated herself.

“No,” Jon said.  “But I think she was hoping I’d get around to it.”

“Is it something that is on the table?”  Sansa wanted to win the bet but she wouldn’t do it if it meant screwing with his life.

“I don’t know,” Jon said.  “I hadn’t really given it much thought.  Why are you so concerned about it?”

“Go home with me Jon,” she said. 

“Are you serious?” Jon was surprised she’d be so forward.  He’d always known Sansa as the quiet, proper girl who would never do anything like this.

“Yes, does Ygritte have a ride home?” she asked.

“She drove us here,” Jon said.  “But I should tell her I’m leaving.”

“So you’ll go home with me?”

Jon felt unsure of himself.  Was he really being asked to go home with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life?  Sansa Stark was coming on to him of all people?  She had her pick of any man in the club, in the world really.

“What exactly do you mean by go home with you?” Jon asked.

“I mean what you are hoping I mean,” Sansa said.  “I’m going to fuck you.”

“I think you’ve had too much to drink San,” Jon said.  He was sure of it, otherwise she wouldn’t be saying these things.  “I’m going to tell Ygritte that I’m taking you home.”

Sansa rolled her eyes as he pulled her off the dance floor and towards the bar.  He spoke with Ygritte for a moment, the look she gave Sansa could have burned through steel but she hugged Jon and told him she’d see him later.

Jon took Sansa’s car keys, guiding her to the car and helping her get in.

When they got to her apartment, he unlocked the door.  Opening it, he waved his arm for her to pass.  He handed her the keys as he walked into the living room.  “Somehow this is exactly how I would have imagined your flat to be.”

Sansa tossed her keys onto the coffee table.  “Why is that?”

“It’s very elegant…and it smells pretty,” he said.  “Like you.”

“My apartment smells like me?” she asked.

“Well yes…no…” Jon was nervous.  “I mean yes, it smells like you.  Obviously you live here but it smells flowery, like lilac and honeysuckle.  You know…pretty smells.”

Sansa took a few steps towards him, reaching out she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her.  “Kiss me Jon.”

“Sansa…I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said.  “You’ve been drinking and you’re my best friend’s sister.  I’m pretty sure fucking your buddy’s drunk sister is totally against the bro code.”

“I’m not drunk Jon,” Sansa said.  “I’ve had two beers and that was a few hours ago.  And nobody but us needs to know we fucked. 

“What the hell Sansa?” Jon asked.  “What are you thinking?”

Something about his tone pissed her off.  “I’m doing what I want,” she said.  “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Girls don’t usually just tell a guy they want to fuck them,” Jon said.  “Especially you.”

Sansa huffed.  “So because I’m a girl, I can’t do the exact same thing men do?  I have seen you pick up girls in bars and brag to Robb about fucking them!  Why am I different?”

“You aren’t,” Jon said.  “I shouldn’t have said something so sexist.  Of course you can and should go for what you want.  Women are sexual beings too.  I just don’t think I can fuck you.”

“You don’t want me?”  Sansa was a little surprised that Jon wouldn’t be jumping at the opportunity to hook up with her.  He had spent most of his high school years pretending to not notice her.

“You are too beautiful by half San.”  Jon nervously ran his hands through his hair.  “You are also my best friend’s little sister.”

Sansa reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head.  Standing in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties, she gave him a crooked smile.  “I’m not so little anymore Jon.  I’m a big girl now and I like to do big girl things.”

Jon’s eyes were wide.  Every fantasy he had ever had in his life was standing in front of him, nearly naked and begging him to fuck her.  “No shit.”  Jon didn’t know what to do.  “Why do you want to fuck me of all people?”

“It’s not rocket science Jon,” she said.  “You’re hot.  I’m horny.”

“You’re full of shit Sansa,” Jon said.  “What is the real story?  Either you tell me or I’m just going to leave.  I don’t like playing games.”

Sansa had no way around telling the truth.  Jon knew her too well.  He had spent more time with her family than he had with his own when they were growing up, he had known her since she was little. 

“Fine.” She sighed.  “Margaery and I saw you walk into the bar and we made a bet.  She doesn’t think I could get you.”

“So I’m a fucking bet?” Jon asked.  “It just happened to be convenient that I walked into the club tonight?”

“No….Not exactly,” Sansa said.  “I’ve wanted you long before tonight.  I just made my move tonight.  I knew I could get you to at least leave with me and I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of Marg.”

“Fuck Margaery Tyrell,” Jon said.  “Why do you give a shit what she thinks anyway?  You’d rather she think you’re a slut?”

“Fuck you Jon.” Sansa reached for her dress, Jon catching her wrist in his hand before she could.  She tried to yank her hand away but Jon held it firmly. 

Pulling her into him, he looked at her, his eyes dark and intense.  When Sansa raised her face, she could see his features soften, his anger seemed to be subsiding.

His voice was very low, almost a whisper.  “I don’t think you’re a slut.  But I don’t want to be a pawn in your wager.  Though I suspect I’m not.  Are we going to be honest with each other or walk away?”

“What do you mean?” Sansa asked.

“Do you want me?” Jon asked. 

“Yes.”  Sansa didn’t break their gaze.

Jon raised his other hand to grip her arm.  “No, I’m not asking you if you want to fuck.  I’m asking you if you want me the way that I want you.  The way I’ve wanted you since we were teenagers.”

Sansa was at a loss for words.  When she did find her voice, she could only say one thing.  “Do you love me Jon?”

“I can’t remember a time when I haven’t,” Jon said.  “Have you ever been touched by someone who cares about you?  Someone….who loves you?”

Sansa felt her eyes sting.  “Love is overrated.  People pretend, they lie, they cheat and all of it is to get laid.”

Jon released his hold on Sansa.  He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips so gently she had to hold back a sob.  He touched her so lightly, it was as if she was made of strung glass, ready to shatter at any moment.  His fingers ghost down her neck to her sides until they rested on her hips.

“The getting laid part is part of the process, not the reward.  You make love to your partner to show them how you feel….physically.  Sex doesn’t always lead to love but when love leads to sex, it’s one of the most precious experiences you can have in life,” Jon said.

“Have you ever been in love?” Sansa asked. 

Jon nodded.  “Yes.”

“How many times?”

“Just the once,” he said. 

“Ygritte?” Sansa questioned.

Jon laughed to spite himself.  “No but I do seem to have a thing for redheads.”

Sansa smirked.  “So if the sex was so amazing, why aren’t you still together?”

“I never got a chance to get to the sex, didn’t even know she gave a shit about me until recently,” Jon said.

Sansa was surprised.  “So you’re a virgin?”

“No I’m not a virgin.  I’m still a guy, regardless of my sentimental thoughts and words.  I’ve fucked my fair share, I’ve just never made love to a woman,” he said.

“Then how do you know that what an incredible feeling it would be?  Or are you just full of shit?”

“I’m totally full of shit but I’ve thought about it loads of times,” he said.  “I’ve imagined making love to you more times than I can count.”

“Jon,” Sansa said.  There was a slight whine to her voice.  “Please take me to bed.”

Picking her up, he carried her down the hallway, following her lead when she pointed towards her bedroom.  Her room was just as pretty as the rest of her apartment, her bed covered in a thick feather duvet with pink and purple pillows everywhere.  Laying her on the bed, she sank into the bedding, looking tiny surrounded by the fluffy layers of blankets.  Jon crawled onto the bed, sitting back on his calves between her legs and taking all of her in.

“You are beautiful,” Jon said.  “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Kiss me,” Sansa whispered.  “Everything else will fall into place.”

Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it to the side and covered her body with his, supporting his weight on his forearms.  When he took her lips, it was harder than before, his tongue gliding across her lips until she opened her mouth against his.  She brought her hands around his waist, tickling his sides as she ran her fingers up and down his skin, scraping her nails across his back, causing him to flex and hiss.

Jon began to move down her body, licking and kissing everywhere his lips touched.  Sansa felt her fingers and toes tingle as she watched his mop of black curls go lower and lower until he was using his teeth to tease her by biting her panties and letting them pop back against her.  He sat up, playfully skimming his fingertips from her ankle towards her center, making her squirm in anticipation.   She rolled her hips up towards his hand but he flattened it against her hip, pushing her back down.

“Not yet Sweetheart,” he said gruffly.  “Turn over on your belly.”

Sansa didn’t move, giving Jon a defiant glare.  He moved to the side of her and in a split second, he had flipped her over, holding her to the bed with his hand at the small of her back.

“I told you to turn over,” Jon said. “I had to take matters into my own hands.” 

Jon straddled her hips, and when she tried to reach back for him, he took her wrists and held them above her head.  Sansa moaned when she felt his chest on her back, his breath behind her ear as he nipped at her earlobe.  He knew she was nervous, her body was tense underneath his.

“Relax,” he said softly.  “I’m not going to hurt you.  I never would.  We’re just playing okay?”

Sansa nodded her head, taking a deep breath to calm herself.   The feeling of Jon’s chest against her back made her ache, a tiny throbbing at her center.  His lips brushed her ear as he whispered beautiful words to her.  He released her wrists, moving his hand to her waist as he kissed her shoulders and down her spine.  He unfastened her bra, pushing it away so he could lick and kiss her bare skin.  When he got to her lower back, he gently slid her panties down her legs, moving back for a moment to pull them off.  She was startled when he returned to her, reaching underneath her body to cup her mound in his hand, lifting her butt to his mouth.

He pressed his face against her cheek, his beard tickling before lightly biting and then soothing the bite with his tongue.  The little sharp stabs of pain made Sansa jump, melting back into the mattress every time he licked across the bite.  Her stomach swirled, her hands and feet tingled, even her nipples felt hard even though he hadn’t touched them yet.

“Am I hurt you?” Jon asked.

“A little,” Sansa said.  “But it’s a weird kind of pain.”

She felt him smile against her hip.  “Sometimes pain can be the source of intense pleasure.  When it’s done right anyway.”

“Clearly you’re doing it right,” Sansa said.

“Turn over and I’ll show you what else I can do right,” Jon told her.  He got up off the bed, standing next to it and looking down as she turned onto her back.  He kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his jeans, leaving them loose around his hips. 

He stood for a moment, watching Sansa intently.  The way his eyes swept over her body made her feel vulnerable but it excited.  Without realizing it, she had started to turn in on herself, pulling her legs up and covering her chest with her arm.

“Don’t hide your body,” Jon said.  “Stretch out for me.”

“Why?” she asked.  “It’s the same thing one way or another.”

“No it’s not.  Just do it, please.”

Sansa extended her legs back out, straightening her back as she put her hands behind her head, exposing herself to Jon.

“Good girl,” Jon said.  “You really are beautiful.  Every inch of you looks like it was carved out of marble from an artist’s dream.”

Jon slowly drifted his fingers across her body, moving painstakingly slow from her knee to her hip and up to her collar bone.  He was careful to not touch her cunt or her breasts yet, patiently focusing on the skin under his fingertips.  She writhed against his touch, moving against his hand until he pulled it back, causing Sansa to huff.

“Why are you torturing me like this?” Sansa demanded.  “I swear I’ll never make another bet.  Please.”

Jon smiled.  “I’m not torturing you, I’m taking my time.”

Sansa sat up, throwing her legs over the bed in a motion so quick, Jon barely saw it.  Within a second, the waistband of his jeans were in her hands and she was yanking him against her.  When he tried to pull back, she held on firmly, jerking him back to her.  In one pull, she got his pants and boxers to his knees.  She gripped his hips and kissed his abdomen, a bolt of heat surging through her when his hardness brushed against her shoulder.

“Sansa!” Jon yelped.

“Shut up!” she said.  “If you can play with me, I can play with you.”

Taking his dick in her hand, she looked up at his shocked face, giving him a wicked smile before licking him from base to tip and sucking him into her mouth.  She massaged his balls and pressed the tip of her tongue against the little spot just underneath the head, feeling triumphant when she felt his legs quiver and heard him start breathing heavily.

“Holy shit Sansa!” Jon groaned.  His hand was tightly wound in her hair but he was careful not to pull it.  “You feel so hot and wet.  I could fuck your mouth for hours!”

“Damn Jon, you have a filthy mouth!” Sansa said before going back to her task.

“Says the woman with my dick between her lips,” Jon managed to get out.  “Oh oh oh!”  He hunched over when she took him all the way to the back of her throat, he could feel her swallow when he felt the lightest squeeze on the head of his cock.

Jon reached down, pulling Sansa up and kissing her hard.  “I can’t take any more, you’re going to unman me before we even start!” He said in between kissing her lips, her cheeks and down her neck.

“What happened to I could fuck your mouth for hours?” Sansa laughed, throwing her head back to give him better access to her throat.

Jon just growled.  He dropped to his knees, kissing her thighs and nuzzling the thatch of red hair between her legs with his nose before inhaling deeply, her scent making him even harder than he already was, if that was possible.  He pushed her back, causing her to fall onto the bed.  Putting her legs over his shoulders, he came up to her center, licking into her.  She was already wet, making it easy to slip a finger and then two inside of her, pressing against her inner walls as he flicked his tongue against her nub.

In his experience, every woman had their own unique taste and smell.  It was one of his favorite things about going down on a lady.  He had often imagined what putting his mouth on Sansa would be like but his imagination could never have conjured up something this good.  He felt a surge of pain, Sansa’s fingers caressing his scalp before pulling his hair and pressing herself against his face.  Feeling her body tense, he moved his tongue faster, his fingers matching his mouth and nearly lost it himself when Sansa’s back arched, lifting her butt off the bed as she reached her peak, a loud gasp followed by a quiet whine falling from her lips.  He kissed the inside of her thighs as she came back down, her body melting against the mattress, her fingers releasing his hair. 

“That wasn’t fair,” Sansa said airily.  “You didn’t let me get you to come.”

Jon moved up beside her, resting his head on her breast.  “If I come, we have to stop for a while.  I can keep you going indefinitely.”

“You’re such a cocky son of a bitch,” Sansa teased. 

“True,” he admitted.  “But I can back it up.”

Sansa laughed and pushed him off of her.  Jon turned onto his back, putting his hands on her hips when she straddled him.  Taking him in hand, she placed his cock between her folds, moving back and forth slowly.  Jon groaned, the friction and heat and wetness making him desperate to be inside of her.  Reaching for his wallet on the night stand, he pulled out a packet and handed it to Sansa.

“Put it on me,” he said gruffly.

Sansa moved back, taking him in her hand and stroking a few times until Jon grabbed her wrist.

“Sansa, please.  I can’t wait any longer.  Put the condom on me because I’m going to be fucking you in about two seconds.”

Rolling the latex down his shaft, she stroked him again, Jon catching her hands in his.  He shook his head, his eyes dark and focused.

“Ride me,” Jon said. 

Sansa positioned herself over him, sinking down as slowly as she could manage, getting a thrill from watching Jon’s face as he entered her, inch by inch.  She had to take her time, acclimating her body to his and when he was fully inside of her, she stayed still.

“Sansa.” It came out as little more than a whimper.

“Give me a minute,” Sansa said.  “You’re a big boy.  I need to…..oh!”

Jon was careful but he couldn’t wait another second before he started to move.  He thrust his hips slightly, holding her against him with his hands on her waist.  Before long, Sansa was matching his thrusts by rolling her hips and grinding down on him.

“Oh fuck Sansa!  Oh fuck!” Jon moaned loudly.  “You are so fucking tight.  You feel amazing.  Fuck!”

“You do too Jon,” Sansa whispered.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world right now,” Jon said.  His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and thumbing her nipples until they were hard.   “You are so beautiful.  So fucking beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m fucking you!” Sansa let out a little giggle.  Bracing herself with her hands on his chest, she moved back and forth, catching her breath when he hit that one spot that practically made her toes curl.

“That’s not true,” he panted.  “You are so beautiful, it makes my chest hurt.  You feel so good.  You’re so hot and tight.  Your skin is so soft.  Fuck….the way you smell makes my mouth water.” Jon sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and flipped them over.  Holding her arms above their heads, he thrust into her as deep as he could, holding himself still as he kissed her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth.

Sansa put her legs around his hips, lifting her butt to meet his thrusts.

“That’s my girl,” Jon cooed.  “My beautiful, lovely girl.”

Jon knew he was coming close to his end but he had to see her come apart one more time.  Reaching between them, he rubbed circles against her clit with his thumb.  “Please…I need you to come again.”

Sansa was already on the verge when Jon began thrusting into her harder, the tension in her body building until she went over the edge, Jon practically roaring in her ear as he followed.  As they came down, Jon made to pull away from her but Sansa held him in place.

“Not yet,” she said.  “Just…..”

“I’m here, I’m not going anyway love.” Jon whispered in her ear.  “Though fuck if I know how we’re going to tell Robb about this one.”

“Do we have to?” Sansa asked.

“I think he’s going to notice his best friend chasing his sister around like a lost little puppy,” Jon said with a laugh.

“So you intend to chase me eh?”

“I hope I don’t have to but if that’s what it takes,” Jon said.  “I will chase you to the ends of the Earth.  I’m keeping you forever.”

“You sure you really want to commit to forever?” Sansa asked.

“I’m a man lost Sansa,” Jon said.  “I knew if I ever got to be inside you, I’d never let you go.”

Sansa kissed him, her arms around his shoulders, holding him as tightly as she could.  Neither of them bothered answering their phones for the next two days, opting to remain in bed, wrapped up in one another.

A few days later, Sansa ran into Margaery at her parent’s house.

“Okay,” Marg said.  “I want details!”

“There’s no details to give,” Sansa shrugged. 

“So you didn’t fuck Jon Snow?” she asked.

Sansa shook her head.  “Nope.  I didn’t fuck him.  I guess I owe you dinner.”

Technically, she wasn’t lying.  She hadn’t fucked Jon.  They had made love.


	2. The Payout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes good on the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a request to continue this one. Needed a little break from other stuff I'm working on so I went back after this one.

Margaery looked back and forth between Jon and Sansa, her interest piqued.  Sansa had sworn she hadn’t fucked him but it hadn’t escaped her notice that the two of them had shared a few knowing looks between them…and Sansa looked like a woman who had just gotten broken off solidly.  It was almost obscene. 

Marg didn’t know what was up but she was certainly going to find out….one way or another.

It had been several months since she had made the bet with Sansa.  She honestly didn’t think Sansa had a chance of getting Jon into her bed.  The man was gorgeous but he was also the most honorable guy she had ever met.  In a University that thrived on gossip and illicit interactions, not once had she heard Jon’s name mentioned in any of the stories that went around the school.  She had wondered on a few occasions if Jon was a virgin though the change in Sansa’s demeanor when she was around him clearly pointed to that not being the case….at all.

The music was blaring in the same club they had made the bet.  Jon and Sansa had joined Marg and a few other of their friends to celebrate the end of the term before going off to their hometowns for the summer.  Sansa had spent most of the night on the dance floor, Jon watching her from his seat at their table.  Marg knew her window of opportunity would be closing so she took the chance to get her answers once and for all.

“Come dance with me Jon!” She said loudly over the music.  She didn’t give him a chance to decline, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.  “Don’t worry.  I don’t bite.  Unless you want me to that is.”  She gave her most seductive grin, the one that had reduced nearly every guy she knew to putty in her hands.

“Um…Marg…yeah…um…I’m good but thanks….”  He stood on the floor, stiff and anxious.

“Relax Jon,” she said.  “It’s the end of the year.  We’re just having a good time.”

She almost laughed when she saw Jon look towards Sansa longingly.  She moved closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.  Jon seemed to struggle with finding a place to put his hands so it wouldn’t look like he was being intimate with her.  He finally settled on putting them awkwardly on her shoulders like they were twelve-year-olds at their first dance.  She could feel Sansa’s eyes burning into the back of her head and it made her smirk. 

“You know Jon,” Marg said.  “I’ve always thought you were so cute.  Why haven’t we ever gotten together?”

“Um…I don’t date much,” he stuttered.

“Who said anything about dating?”

“I just thought you were….”  She almost felt bad for him, his nerves were wrecked.

She slid her hand down, placing it on the inside of his thigh as they moved to the music.  Jon’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” she said.  “I see at least part of you has noticed me.”  She gingerly ran her fingers up his leg until they brushed across his groin.

Jon flinched, jerking back.  “No.  I’m sorry.  I think you’ve read this all wrong.”

“I don’t think so,” Marg teased.  “You’re already half hard.”

“It’s not like that,” Jon stammered.

Before the conversation could go any farther, Jon felt a hand grab the back of his t-shirt and yank him back.  He saw Sansa in his peripheral and knew something was about to pop off.

“Jon,” she said.  “Robb just texted me.  He wants you to call him back.”

“Huh?”  Jon was confused.  As usual.

“Now,” she said.  She pulled him by the arm off the dance floor and through the crowd of people.  She looked back over her shoulder at Margaery, giving her a glare that would have melted steel.

Once they were outside the club, Sansa turned back to him.  “What the fuck was that about?”

“Hell if I know!  She dragged me out on the dance floor and then grabbed my dick after saying something about we should have hooked up or some shit like that.  She thought my hard-on was for her!”

“You had an erection?” Sansa asked. 

“Duh,” Jon said.  “You’ve been out there in that little fucking miniskirt dancing around all goddamn night.  Of course I’m hard.”

“So watching me in revealing clothes turns you on?” she asked.

“Watching you in anything turns me on,” Jon said.  “Though the skirt…yes…very much so.”

Sansa laughed.  “A skirt turns you on?”

“Not the skirt directly.  I just can’t help but the picture the skirt up around your waist…..”

“Get in the car,” Sansa ordered.  “Backseat.”

Jon raised a brow.  “Right now?”

“Jon….”

He fumbled with the keys, unlocking the door before climbing into the backseat.  He scooted to the opposite side and already felt himself getting even harder as he watched Sansa look around the parking lot before climbing in after him.  She closed and locked the door before turning back to him.

“So you like the idea of my skirt around my waist?”

“I don’t like it, I love it.” 

Jon moved to grab her but she blocked his hands.  “Not yet.  You’ve been a very naughty boy tonight.  Flirting with another woman right in front of me.  I think you were trying to make me jealous.”

“Did it work?” he asked.  He knew she was playing with him.  Sansa had a knack for playing little games with him and he had grown to love them.  Almost crave whatever her wicked mind was going to come up with next.

“Maybe.”

“So, are you going to punish me or am I rewarding you for not having my ass over this?”  He teased. 

Sansa laid back, putting her legs over his.  “Help me take off these shoes, they’re killing me.”

Jon carefully unfastened the strap of both heels before gliding them off her feet.  She had the daintiest feet he had ever seen on a woman, almost her entire foot fit into his hand.  He looked at her as he lifted her foot to his lips and kissed the instep.  She tried to pull her leg back but he held it firmly in his hand.  He nipped at the curve of her foot with his teeth lightly and smiled when she gasped.

“Jon!”

“Sssshhhh!  Someone will hear you,” he said.  He kissed where he had left a red mark with his teeth, moving to her ankle and up her leg.  Holding onto her leg, he got to his knees on the seat, giving him better access to her.  As he moved farther up her leg, she squirmed.  He nosed at the hem of her skirt, rubbing his beard against the tender skin of her inner thigh and inhaling a scent that was uniquely Sansa.  Her other leg went over his shoulder when he positioned himself awkwardly between her legs.  He pushed up her skirt with her help.  “You’re wearing those panties I like.”

“Yes I am,” she said.

“They don’t leave much to the imagination,” he murmured.  “If you were to bend over, everyone in that club would be able to see your pussy.”

Sansa grinned at him.  “You are the only one who gets to see it.  Or touch it….or”

“Taste it,” Jon said.  He pulled the tiny bit of fabric out of the way and licked into her without warning. 

“Oh my God!” Sansa squeaked out.  “I love when you do that.” 

“Do what?”

“You know what!” Sansa said.

“I do but I want you to say it.  I like hearing you say dirty things.”  He pushed two fingers inside of her, enjoying the wet sound it made.

“Fine,” Sansa said.  “I love it when you have your head between my legs and your mouth on my cunt.”

Jon circled her nub with the tip of his tongue.  “Keep talking beautiful.”

“Why don’t you?”

Jon smirked as he looked up at her.  “Because it’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”

He didn’t get what he wanted…or at least as long as he wanted because she was coming undone within moments, squeezing his head with her thighs and pulling his hair so hard he had to grab her wrist to stop her from snatching a chunk of his hair out. 

Jon sat back up.  He smirked as he watched her try to get her wits back, his jeans so tight at his crotch that he was sure he could feel his heart beating through his cock.  “Ready to go back in?”

Sansa just gave him a look before fumbling with his jeans, practically ripping the button off and shredding the zipper.  She wrapped her fingers around his cock, pulling it out and sinking her mouth down over it.

“Holy fuck!” Jon snapped.  “Nevermind.  Carry on.”  His head fell back and he closed his eyes to put off his peak, knowing that watching her would be the end of him.  He opened them again when Sansa pulled away from him, straddling his legs and taking his lips with hers.

Moving her panties to the side, she sank down on him.  Breaking their kiss, she met his eyes and watched him intently as she rolled her hips against him, guided by his hands that were firmly holding her.  Her fingers pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck, her eyes never leaving his.

“Sansa,” he whispered.  “You are fucking mad but fuck if I don’t love you.”

She laughed loudly. 

“What’s so funny?” He kept moving her, guiding her to grind against him.

“You just told me you love me for the first time like that!” She was still giggling. 

Jon stopped what he was doing and looked at her.  “You’re right.  That was pretty fucked up.  Delete that.”

“Delete that?”

“Yes,” he said.  “I can do better.  I will do better.”

“Just fuck me,” she panted.  She could feel another peak building and needed to chase it.  She began to slam down on him hard, going between vertical strokes and grinding back and forth on him until she threw her head back and moaned.

Jon felt her contract around him, his thin hold on control vanishing as he let go, pulsing inside of her, flinching with every wave.  He held her to him tightly, burying his face in the red wave of her hair.

“Give me twenty dollars,” Sansa said breathlessly.

“What?” Jon was brought back to reality.

“Give me…twenty dollars,” she repeated.

“So I’m paying for it now?” he teased.  “What do you need money for?”

“I don’t have cash and I have to pay a tab,” she said.  “I’ll pay you back.  Just give me a twenty.”

Sansa climbed off him, situating her clothes back into place and smoothing down her hair.  Jon managed to pull his pants back up and search his pockets for his wallet before handing her the cash.

Sansa didn’t say a word to him as she got out of the car and walked back towards the club.  Her steps were quick and obviously with purpose so Jon quickly joined her, curious about what she was doing.

Jon stood at the door as he watched Sansa walk across the dance floor, tapping Margaery Tyrell on the back of her shoulder.  When Marg turned around, Sansa held up the twenty dollar bill and said something he couldn’t quite make out.  It wasn’t until Marg laughed loudly and practically yelled, “I knew you had fucked Jon!” that he realized that clearly, Sansa had just paid out on the bet.  When she came back to him, Jon looked at her expectantly.

“What?” she asked.

“If you won the bet,” Jon said.  “Why did you pay her?”

“Because I didn’t win the bet.”

“I would argue that you certainly did,” he said.  “At least from where I was sitting.”

Sansa fixed him with the look that made his knees weak.  “No, I didn’t.  The bet was that I would fuck you.  I never fucked you.”

The realization of what she was saying slowly dawned on him.  He grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to him before pressing her against the wall.  He kissed her passionately before lifting her face up with a finger under her chin, smiling down at her.

“I love you,” Jon said.  “You are the craziest, most amazing woman I know and I am so lucky to get to have you.”

“Yes, you are.” Sansa grinned.  “Because I love you too.”


End file.
